The invention relates to a calorimetric cell capable of taking measurements as a function of the time and of the temperature of thermosetting resins referred to as thermosets. This cell is derived from the calorimeters according to IT Patents No. 1,216,296 on application No. 9528 A/86 and also according to application No. 9471 A/90 of the same proprietor organization, to which patents reference is made. In particular, there is no change in the principle of operation using a sensor and heater which are uniformly wound on a long cylindrical metal tube, and using phase detection of the signal generated by the variation in temperature of the cell containing the specimen with respect to the reference cell, by means of the measurement of the imbalance of a Wheatstone resistance bridge.